


Undoing Sherlock

by yalublyutebya



Series: The Spy Who Loved Me [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, no redeeming value
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalublyutebya/pseuds/yalublyutebya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they weren’t fighting for Sherlock’s affections, John could admit that Victor was a decent bloke. And yeah, attractive too.</p><p>['The Spy Who Loved Me' universe, but can be read on its own.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undoing Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on LJ.

Now that they weren’t fighting for Sherlock’s affections, John could admit that Victor was a decent bloke. And yeah, attractive too. Of course. Broad shoulders, trim body, startling blue eyes. John would be blind not to notice. And Victor and Sherlock  together must have been some spectacle, back in their days as a couple. Enough to turn anyone’s head. A little bit like the scene playing out in front of him.  
  
Sherlock let out a little moan that went straight to John’s already-hard cock and tugged Victor closer, one hand twisted in Victor’s auburn hair. Sherlock tilted his head and John had to smother his own moan as Sherlock’s tongue darted out, sliding against Victor’s lips and then diving into his mouth. It was obscene and, at the same time, one of the hottest things John had ever seen.  They  were one of the hottest things John had ever seen: Sherlock and Victor, both shirtless, their bodies plastered together as they stood at the end of the bed, John watching on with hungry eyes and an almost uncomfortable erection.  
  
Victor broke the kiss and dropped his mouth to Sherlock’s neck, lips mouthing at the skin as Sherlock tilted his head back, a gasp breaking from his lips. Sherlock slid his gaze to John, keeping that connection even as he ran a hand down Victor’s bare back to his arse, grinding their hips together. And John couldn’t sit back and watch any longer, however good the show. He got to his feet, tugging his own shirt over his head as he made his way to the pair.  
  
As soon as John reached them, Sherlock turned in Victor’s embrace and caught John’s mouth with this, diving straight in with tongue and the slightest scrape of teeth. John groaned into the kiss and tangled his hands in Sherlock’s hair, holding that maddening mouth close. He could feel hands slipping between them, smoothing over Sherlock’s chest - knuckles brushing against John’s own chest - and sliding lower. Sherlock let out a sudden moan and John had to pull away, had to watch as Victor cupped Sherlock’s obvious erection in one hand. John glanced up, his gaze holding Victor’s over Sherlock’s shoulder for the briefest moment, before John dropped to his knees at the same time as Victor unzipped Sherlock’s trousers and let them, and the silk boxers underneath, slide to the floor.  
  
Victor took Sherlock’s cock in his hand and pumped once, twice - slow, teasing strokes that were just enough to have Sherlock squirming as John dipped his head to circle his tongue around Sherlock’s balls. Sherlock let out a strangled moan and John looked up through his lashes at the sight of Sherlock’s head thrown back against Victor’s shoulder, mouth open, panting, as Victor scraped his teeth over that spot just under Sherlock’s ear. Sherlock bucked under the touch and John didn’t hesitate, sliding his mouth over Sherlock’s cock and taking him as deep as he could in one movement, before pulling back and repeating the movement.  
  
Sherlock’s shaking hand settled on John’s hair - a guiding touch, no more - and he moaned again, his body twisting slightly and when John glanced up, his mouth still sliding gently back and forth, he saw Sherlock’s head twisted to one side as Victor kissed him, tongue sliding over Sherlock’s. John flattened his tongue against Sherlock’s cock and worked his way up with teasing motions as Sherlock bucked against him, fingers tightening unconsciously on John’s hair.  
  
“John,” Sherlock moaned, head falling back on Victor’s shoulder once more as Victor circled the base of Sherlock’s cock with his fingers and moved his hand in time with John’s mouth. John slid one hand over the sensitive skin of Sherlock’s inner thigh, brushing his balls with the back of his hand, before sliding over Sherlock’s perineum and just lingering there for a few short moments.   
  
“John,” Sherlock grunted, a harsher, more primal sound and John just smiled around his cock as he raised his free hand and felt Victor sliding a lubricated hand against his, transferring the cool liquid to John’s fingers. John was sure Sherlock must be following every one of these movements so as soon as his fingers were covered, he quickly swapped hands and slid one finger inside Sherlock. Sherlock arched against Victor’s supporting hold and let out a loud moan, spreading his legs wider. John twisted his finger, teasing in and out, stretching Sherlock around him.   
  
“More,” Sherlock grunted and John felt another hand slide over his own and gave the head of Sherlock’s cock a particularly hard suck as Victor slid his finger in beside John’s.   
  
“Fuck!”  
  
Sherlock was writhing now and John added another finger, sandwiching Victor’s finger between his as they built up a tortuously slow push and pull inside Sherlock. When Sherlock wavered and it seemed like his legs might give out under him, John shared a look with Victor and in a flash, they both withdrew and had Sherlock on the bed in no time, heavy-lidded eyes watching them in surprise. John and Victor shared a smile and then Victor leant in, kissing John hungrily as he made quick work of John’s trousers and boxers and slid his lubricated hand around John’s aching cock. John kissed him hard, wrapping his hand around Victor’s and guiding it on his cock, both of them spreading lubricant over it generously.  
  
Finally, they parted, only to find Sherlock watching them hungrily, his hand wrapped around his own cock. John’s eyes narrowed and he stepped out of his trousers, kicking them to the side and climbing onto the bed, settling on his knees between Sherlock’s legs.  
  
“John, yes, come on.”  
  
Victor, his trousers now removed as well, stood to one side of the bed, watching them as he slowly worked his hand over his own cock. John took in the sight of him for several long moments, before turning back to Sherlock. Sherlock spread his legs even wider as soon as John’s eyes settled on him and lifted his hips.  
  
“John.”  
  
John couldn’t wait any longer and he shifted forward, his hand on Sherlock’s hip, his other on his own cock. Sherlock was still wet and open and as soon as he was in the right position, John sank home, letting out a moan along with Sherlock. He started with slow, long, languorous strokes that had them both panting but soon it wasn’t enough and John set up a faster pace. Victor climbed onto the bed then and shared a kiss with Sherlock, all teeth and tongue, his hand still pumping his cock. When he pulled away, he slid smoothly to Sherlock’s leaking cock, running his tongue over the head and drawing a strangled moan from Sherlock. John kicked his hips on the next stroke and Victor slid his mouth around Sherlock and John could feel the tightening of Sherlock’s muscles as he arched into the dual sensations. John settled his hand on Victor’s head and began guiding his head on Sherlock’s cock, even as he maintained a steady rhythm in and out of Sherlock.   
  
Sherlock was writhing, panting, his hands thrown back over his head and his back arched. Magnificent. Just looking at him was pushing John closer to the edge and he could feel Sherlock trembling around him, feel him pushing up into Victor’s mouth. Sherlock let out a strangled sound and John knew he was close - fuck, he was close too. He kicked his hips again and again as Victor bobbed his head, his mouth taking in Sherlock again and again and it was all building, John’s balls were drawing up tight to his body and he was so fucking close and -  
  
John bolted upright, torn from dream into reality in a matter of seconds. He was breathing heavily and he could feel his cock, hard and aching between his legs.  Fucking hell , he thought to himself, sinking slowly back down onto his pillow,  That was one hell of a dream.  
  
“You alright?”  
  
If the dream hadn’t got him so worked up, he might not have reacted to Sherlock’s quietly-spoken question as if he was having a heart attack, hand clasped over his heart, breath struggling to come out normally.  
  
“John?”  
  
Sherlock regarded him with a frown from his pillow.  
  
“I’m fine,” he said quickly, “It was just a dream.”  
  
Sherlock was silent for a few seconds and John could feel his eyes flicking over him and God help him, he tried not to blush.  
  
“A good dream, by the looks of it.”  
  
His voice was low, sultry, and John took a deep, calming breath - only to huff it out again as soon as he turned to see Sherlock now propped up on his elbow, watching him with interest.  
  
“Was I there?” he asked.  
  
“Yes,” John answered. It wasn’t a lie. Just an... omission.  
  
“Just me?”  
  
His eyes locked with Sherlock’s and he could feel himself blushing but he couldn’t help it.  
  
“John,” Sherlock got out in a low tone, voice rich with amusement and something else, something hungry. In the next moment, he was half-leaning over John, his breath brushing John’s ear as one long hand slid down John’s chest and cupped his hard cock through his pyjama bottoms.  
  
“I didn’t think you had it in you.”  
  
John let out a choke of surprise but Sherlock pulled away just enough to meet his eyes.  
  
“I’m pleasantly surprised.”  
  
And then his mouth covered John’s and John tugged him closer, arching into the hand wrapped around his cock. Time to work off some of the excitement from that too-hot dream.


End file.
